Invisible
by Tabetha Winters
Summary: Everyone know the relationship between Rebecca and Shaun is complicated but does Rebecca really think that Shaun doesn't care about her? And how does Shaun really feel about the woman who he worked with for seven years before Lucy and Desmond showed up.


Hi everyone! Alright, since everyone loved my other Rebecca/Shaun story and I had a really really long road trip today I wrote this little piece for everyone's enjoyment. I really love this pairing and other then Lucy/Desmond is one of my favorite 2012 assassin's creed pairings (we don't want to get into the complicated detail about the pairing I support with Desmond's assessors) anyways, please enjoy and comment. Shaun/Rebecca needs more loving out there everyone!

Also, this could technically be consider a sequel to my other Rebecca/Shaun story "Let me be your Hero" but you don't need to read it for this to make sense. Just know that Lucy and Desmond is already a couple in this story. **This takes place during Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood while they're in the Villa. If you haven't beaten the game there are no real spoilers here so don't worry. But I just wanted to give everyone an FYI of where this takes place during the games. **

* * *

Invisible

Shaun hadn't realized that the hour had turned so late until he heard the sounds of the animus opening and Rebecca offering her normal greeting to Desmond when him when her returned to the land of the living.

Glancing at the clock he noticed the late night had turned into the wee early morning hours and he sighed rubbed at his tired eyes.

Getting up and stretching slightly he began to walked around taking a survey of the room. Lucy was sleeping on the stone floor in a sleeping bag, Desmond who had been in the animus for over seven hours had taken advantage of his free time and went out to roam the streets of Italy and Rebecca was still hard at work on upgrading baby.

Shaun smile watching Rebecca. His plan to hang out with her and discuss the new "tunes" he wanted to show her went over without a hitch and he'd actually had a lot of fun spending that alone time Rebecca.

Rebecca was really a nice girl when she wasn't being obnoxious. He had to admit. She was actually really fun to be around and really really smart. But then again she pretty much rebuilt the animus by herself from models and diagrams that Lucy sent her.

"You ok Shaun?"

Shaun snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Rebecca. She had turned in her chair; her hands folded in her lap, and watching Shaun just stare at her.

Shaun however not to be embarrassed just shrugged and moved over stacking a few files together. "Just tired that's all."

Rebecca nodded standing up and stretching herself and Shaun couldn't help but glance at her at her as she stretched out. She sighing and removing the headphones from her ears and placing them on the desk.

"Yeah me too." She replied softly rubbing at her tired eyes. "I think Desmond done for the night so I think I'm going to hit the hay as well. Were you heading to bed Shaun?"

Shaking his head Shaun walked back over to his desk and sat down in the chair again. "No, I think I'm going to work on a little more archiving for a while. Have a good sleep Rebecca."

Nodding Rebecca began up the steps but hesitated before she left the room. "Night Shaun don't work too hard ok. We all need to get though this together."

"I won't." He replied flashing her a smile.

Rebecca smiled back at him before disappearing up the steps to the upper part of the villa and her bedroom.

Alone, well sort of considering Lucy as asleep on the floor and Desmond currently was roaming the streets, Shaun turned back to his desk and for a few minutes began to work again on the documents that were before him.

This, however, didn't last very long before Shaun was once again away from his desk. He couldn't think straight lately. He didn't know why but lately Rebecca was all he could think about.

Walking over to her area he found himself sitting in her chair and just glancing over her desk. Unsure if it was safe to touch anything there he noticed Rebecca had left her little black mp3 player sitting on her desk connected to the headphones that she always wore. Smiling as he remember how worried she was about her lost mp3 player last time her picked it up and began to cycle though her play list.

There was a couple new ones she had added for herself including one that read "fixing baby" play list which caused him to roll his eyes however when he noticed a play list labeled "Shaun" he paused a second before clicking on it.

Surfing though the songs Shaun noticed that the list was made up of all the songs that he had given to her that one night that they had hung out together which made him really happy, she really did like the music. Smiling and about to exit the play list a song added to the bottom caught his attention.

"Invisible? That wasn't a song that I gave her."

Hesitating he looked around the room before picking up Rebecca's headphones and placed them over his ears before selecting the song and hitting play.

_Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive_

The music flowed though the headphones as some kind of pop song that he would have never figured Rebecca to like, but maybe he didn't know her taste in music as well as he thought he did.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)  
_  
Shaun was taken back by the lyrics, was Rebecca trying to say something with this song. Did she feel invisible to the group...or was it to him. The song was under his name. Was he trying to tell her something?

_Saw your face in the crowd  
I call out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_

This was all too weird of Shaun. He didn't know what to think of the song, or why Rebecca would put it in a play list under his name. At first he figured it was a mistake or something. But then again, the worlds felt as if they made sense in the pit of his stomach.

_If I was invisible_  
_Then I could just watch you in your room_  
_If I was invincible_  
_I'd make you mine tonight_  
_If hearts were unbreakable_  
_Then I can just tell you where I stand_  
_I would be the smartest man_  
_If I was invisible_  
_(Wait..I already am)_

_I reach out_  
_But you don't even see me_  
_Even when I scream out_  
_Baby, you don't hear me_  
_I am nothing without you_  
_Just a shadow passing through..._

Does Rebecca really think that she nothing in his eyes? Did she really think that he thought nothing of her? This created a pained feeling in his heart. He really cared about Rebecca, she was the one who brought him into this world, and lately he felt more towards her then the friendship.

_If I was invisible_  
_Then I could just watch you in your room_  
_If I was invincible_  
_I'd make you mine tonight_  
_If hearts were unbreakable_  
_Then I can just tell you where I stand_  
_I would be the smartest man_  
_If I was invisible_  
_(Wait..I already am)_

_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible..._  
_If I was invisible.._

Stopping the song he pulled the head phones off of his head and sighed softly leaning back in Rebecca's chair and rubbing at his eyes. Maybe his was too hard on Rebecca when he teased her. If she felt like this, then maybe she didn't understand what he truly felt when he was around her.

The soft prattle of footsteps echoed off the stone walls as someone descended down the steps and Shaun looked up in time to notice that Rebecca was standing at the base of the steps. "Hey Shaun, did I leave my…are you listing to my player?"

"Um…" Shaun stood up from the desk palming the mp3 player and walking over to Rebecca who still stood by the steps. "Yeah sorry, I hope you aren't mad."

She laughed softly at Shaun reaching out and touching his hand that held the player had holding it in her own. "Well it did end up in your room one time without my help so..."

"You left it there!"

She smiled reaching up and pulling the headphones off of his neck and placing it around her own and taking the player out of his hand. "What were you listing to?"

"Um…one of your play list, the one with my name, Rebecca why is that song with the other ones?" asked Shaun "I didn't give you that song and I…"

"Shaun can we not talk about that, I'm really tired and I should be getting to bed so I'll..." she turned to walk away from him, he could see the red was starting to build on her face and move to walk back up the steps however Shaun snatched her arm halting her retreat.

"Rebecca, wait, please."

"Shaun I don't want to…"

"I love you!" he cried, he wasn't sure why he said it, and wasn't sure why it came out as loudly as it did, however, he watched Rebecca and the look in her eyes kept him talking. "We've worked together for seven years before now, and somewhere along the line my feelings for you became something else, and I think you took my jest for something other then what I intended them to be. I'm sorry if I made you feel upset, or whatever, but I do I…"

Rebecca was in his arms before he realized what was happening, but when her lips were crushing against her he couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed her back with everything he had as a way to show her how he felt.

When Rebecca pulled away he noticed small silver tears falling down her face. He smiled wiping them away with his hand. "Why are you crying?"

"I wanted to tell you for seven years, I just didn't know how, and I was sure that you felt differently then I did so I never…and now you said it and I…"

"Breathe Rebecca, your going to hyperventilate."

"I love you too Shaun."

Before their lips could meet again, however, a voice from the corner of the room spoke out interrupting them.

"I happy you two finally admitted you love one another to one another instead of dancing around the subject, but people are trying to sleep over here and your talking is not letting that happen."

"Wow, someone's crabby when they wake up." Mumbled Shaun as he pulled away from Rebecca, however, not embarrassed about Lucy, more annoyed she interrupted them.

"Only when it's two in the morning."

"You have a normal bed upstairs, why are you sleeping on the floor Lucy?" asked Rebecca.

"I don't want to leave Desmond alone when he's in the Animus."

"Luc, he's been out for almost two hours now, he went roaming the city and should be back in a couple of minutes actually."

As if on cue Desmond entered the building, pausing however, noticing the tension in the air between the three other occupants. "Whoa, what did I miss?"

Rebecca went red in the face, Shaun just shrugged and Lucy crawled out of the sleeping bag giving Desmond a soft peck on the lips before looping her arms with his. "Nothing really, good night you two."

Shaun and Rebecca watched as Desmond and Lucy walked up the steps towards the bedrooms for some sleep. When they were alone again Shaun and Rebecca looked at one another again before Shaun smiled. "Where were we now?"

Stepping over to him and pulling him into a kiss, when she broke away again she smile. "Right about here."

Shaun chuckled and pulled her back into another kiss.

* * *

I really hope no one though the ending was bad. I kind of had a little problem writing an ending, and I still feel like this is a stupid ending. Anyways. Please review.

Oh by the way, anyone waiting for an update to I Need You, that is coming really soon, like by monday or tuesday. I'm more then half way done with a really long chapter now.


End file.
